The present invention relates to a life-jacket suitable for wearing when enjoying fishing and other marine sports.
Such a life-jacket has been in use and has been made of a water-proof cloth such as nylon and which inflated when filled with compressed air if a person wearing it pulled an actuating string in an emergency. There may have been further modifications like life-jackets filled with styro foam or other suitable materials used to increase their buoyancy. They were designed for emergencies and have the disadvantage of being uncomfortable to wear and not sufficiently warm.